


Down the Rabbit Hole

by phoenixyfriend



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Young Avengers
Genre: Coming Out, F/M, Gen, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Multi, Threesome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:18:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixyfriend/pseuds/phoenixyfriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Make-up sex is fun, when it consists largely of arguing over various magical and scientific theories with your significant other while engaging in various sexual activities.</p><p>Make-up sex is not <i>quite</i> so fun when your roommate comes home early and interrupts, kickstarting an adventure that, for once, doesn't have the threat of uncertain death looming over everyone involved. Usually.</p><p>This is how an honest mistake leads to a few personal revelations, a few new relationships, a few flashbacks, and the triumph of Lawful Good over Chaotic Evil, or at least Neutral Good over Chaotic Evil, because Loki's trying, but ze's still <i>Loki</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Why You Should Close the Door When You're Having Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains multiple genderfluid characters. For those whose pronouns aren't discussed in-story, the following applies:
> 
> Loki uses she/her on days when she is a girl, he/him on days when he is a boy, and ze/zir on days when ze is either both or neither. When other characters talk about Loki in a general sense (e.g. not in the context of a story where Loki was using a binary pronoun), ze/zir is the pronoun of choice.
> 
> Xavin uses she/her on girl days, he/him on boy days, and does not have 'in-between' days in the context of the fic. When other characters talk about Xavin in a general sense, they/them is the pronoun of choice.

Tommy pauses in front of the door to the small (ish! Smallish!) apartment he shares with David. He cracks his back and stretches with a small groan, ignoring the slight pain in his upper chest, as per usual. He can hear music, loud and heavy, pumping through the door. Definitely David’s genres, too. With a little finagling, he moves all his packages to one arm and opens the door with the other. He’s back a little earlier than expected, but it isn’t like he and David really have any set schedules or anything.

(That may yet prove to be a mistake.)

Tommy dumps the packages he has on the kitchen counter and rolled his eyes at the music, which now sounds several times louder than it had outside. He never really expected David to be the type to blast music at high volumes, but if it only happens when Tommy isn’t home, then whatever. He’s home now, though, so it’s time to turn the sound down a bit. “Hey, David! Turn that down, I’m back!”

Tommy waits for a few seconds and thinks that he _may_ have heard some muffled cursing through the open door to David’s bedroom, but the music doesn’t get any quieter.

“Dammit, David.” Tommy mutters, rolling his eyes and crossing the small room to get to the door. It only takes a fraction of a second, but he doesn’t even fully reach the door before he screeches to a halt, eyes widening as he suddenly realizes exactly why David hasn’t answered the question.

Because lying on David’s bed, naked as the day she was born, is some chick Tommy’s never seen before.

Of course, not only is she naked (as far as Tommy can see, since he’s far enough back that the wall hides everything below the ribs), but she’s flat on her back and grasping the bed sheets to either side, lurching back and forth as though being very enthusiastically… well, fucked. She’s very clearly having some presumably intense sex. Breasts heaving, face flushed, eyes closed, hair a mess, all the good stuff. Or so Tommy assumes. He doesn’t really have as much experience on that front as he pretends to.

“David,” Okay, bed chick is moaning. And apparently British. Tommy wonders if the accent’s part of what got David interested. “You, _ah_ , complete _fucker_ , stop messing aro-OH!”

Tommy takes a step back, but he can’t really get his feet to move, which is somewhat unusual. He’d probably be a lot more turned on by the sight if weren’t for the fact that A) he was still a little too surprised to really think, and B) the chick didn’t know he was there, which meant he was being a total creeper, intentionally or not.

“Um,” He tries to announce his presence, but the words get caught in his throat and can’t be heard over the loud, pounding music that was responsible for him not hearing them in the first place. He’s pretty sure his mouth is hanging open. Might even catch a fly.

“Thought you said, _nngh_ , you didn’t like hearing me yammer on when I was, _ah_ , so _clearly_ in the wrong.” And there’s David. Apparently this is angry brain sex or something. That kind of fits David’s personality or whatever. Tommy can imagine (can _see_ ) David arguing with his bed partner about something Tommy doesn’t understand (something about magic, he thinks) as he has very rough sex with her, out of sight.

Luck is on his side, though (in some ways, at least), because just after he realizes that his brain has started wandering and left the controls for the rest of his body alone and without anyone to control them, bed chick opens her eyes, rolls them in some type of annoyance, and her gaze lands squarely on him at the end.

There’s a half second where the two of them just stay there, frozen and staring at each other, and David doesn’t notice or stop (visibly, considering the girl is still rhythmically moving back and forth), and then the girl reacts.

“ _Shit!_ ” She rolls off the bed, away from Tommy, and apparently manages to take David down with her if the sharp yell and heavy thud is any indicator.

“I—I didn’t mean to…” Tommy’s usually a pretty fast talker, but this isn’t a situation he’s prepared for. “I mean, I, I’m sorry about—”

But the girl isn’t paying attention. She’s pushing away from the bed and glaring down at the floor next to her, which is presumably where David is right now. “What the hell, Alleyne? You said he wouldn’t be back for at least another hour. What gives?”

“He’s a speedster, Lo.” David’s voice, now. There’s a click as he turns off the heavy rock music. Tommy can’t see him yet, but at least the girl has a name, or part of one to… oh, _hell_ , that’s Loki, isn’t it? Green eyes, black hair, weirdly British-sounding but not quite, and apparently smart enough to argue with David about stuff if the earlier conversation was anything to go by. “He gets things done fast. I don’t always know how fast.”

“Then we could have gone to my place.” The girl rolls her eyes and turns back to Tommy. Her eyes really are incredibly green. He’s pretty sure she’s Loki. “Sorry about this. Didn’t expect you here.”

“Yeah, I got the feeling.” Tommy manages to take a step back. “You wouldn’t happen to be…”

“Loki? Yes, yes, I am.” She grins, catlike and maybe a little too flirty for his comfort. “You’re quick on the uptake.”

“Yeah, well, Speed. I’m quick at everything.” Tommy watches David clamber to his feet, pillow over his crotch and embarrassment on his face. The glasses are gone for once. “I wasn’t expecting you here, or looking like that, but, uh, yeah.”

“What were you expecting? The, ah, lack of curves that most have come to expect?” She’s smirking at him, and David’s gone from embarrassment to an irritated glare. Tommy has to stop himself from asking if this is a regular thing for them, or hate sex, or both.

“Mostly, I was expecting clothes.” He deadpans, and feels better for it. Snark and quips in awkward situations are kind of his schtick. Still, there’s one question he _does_ need an answer to. “You guys haven’t… you know, done anything outside of David’s room, have you?”

“No.” David says, expression just as deadpan as Tommy’s was just seconds earlier. “Not in our apartment. Loki’s, yes, but not here.”

“Why?” Loki grins and leans forward, breasts pressing up against the bed. Tommy’s pretty sure he didn’t see those in the Instagram pics that happened while he was kidnapped. He wonders how she manages to hide them when she isn’t a girl. Or does she just shapeshift like Xavin did? “Hoping to join in if we were?”

“Um.” And Tommy’s suddenly lost for words again. The thought had struck him, a second or two in, but he can’t. There’s absolutely no chance, not without telling them, not without—

“I have to go.” He runs off, and finds himself in the French countryside less than a minute later.

It’s a nice place.

o.o.o.o.o

“What the _hell_ , Loki?” David demands as Tommy dashes off, dropping the pillow as he turns to look at her. “You couldn’t _possibly_ think of a better time to ask him that?”

“Yeah, not my best move. Mouth kinda moved before my brain did. I figured he’d probably take it as a joke and keep doing the whole sarcastic one-liners thing with me before leaving to let us finish, but apparently not.” She shrugs. “Got the idea into his head, at least. We could give him some time to mull it over.”

“You’re not the one that has to live with him.” David scoffs, sitting down on the bed, hands on his knees.

“You could spend the night at my place.” Loki suggests with a smirk, standing up and sliding onto David’s lap, straddling him and leaning forward. The expression widens enough to show a few teeth as she sees his eyes dilate with arousal, eyelids lowering to half-mast when she feels something press against her stomach just the slightest bit harder. “Doesn’t look like the interruption did much to distract your… interest.”

“Loki.” David’s tone is a warning and an acknowledgement, all in one. His hands settle on her hips and pull her closer.

“No more games tonight, right?” Loki wraps her arms around his shoulders, leaning forward far enough to lick the outer shell of his ear. He stiffens, but doesn’t make a noise, and she giggles into his ear, soft and low and clearly just there to make the following whisper hit a teensy bit harder. “Or were you planning on trying to convince me that Muspelheim’s wards aren’t as good as Helheim’s again?”

“Only a specific type of ward, and you know it.” David mutters, but he’s clearly distracted as Loki’s hand start trailing down his chest.

“Convince me,” She says, pushing him onto his back and jumping right back into doing what they’d been doing before Tommy interrupted them.


	2. Living together means awkward discussions are inevitable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Tommy and David talk. And talk. And talk some more.

David looks up from the computer on his lap and over at the door, where Tommy is already setting his umbrella out to dry.

“Sorry about—”

“Don’t mention it,” Tommy cuts him off, looking slightly pained. “Just… how long?”

David winces. “A couple months?”

“I thought you only went for the good guys.” Tommy mutters. “And that Loki was a bit too bad for you. Rebel without a cause or whatever.”

“Ze was. Is. Whatever.” David heaves out a deep breath and settles closer down into the couch. “I dated around for a bit after we got you back.”

“I do remember that.” Tommy nods, straddling a swivel chair and resting his arms and head on the back of it.

“And that went… not necessarily badly, but it was mediocre, at best.” David shrugs, “I kind of stopped and focused on trying to get a better job for a while, and ran into Loki during… I still don’t know what ze was doing, actually.”

“And you don’t want to know?” Tommy hazards.

“Pretty much.” David takes off his glasses and digs the heel of one palm into his eye. “Anyway, we got to talking, and I convinced Loki to get a coffee and catch-up for a bit, and we ended up getting into an argument about Vanir magic systems. I don’t actually remember the specifics of the—”

“I don’t need to know the specifics, David.” Tommy cuts him off with an apologetic smile. “I really, really won’t understand a word of it.”

“Fine.” David rolls his eyes. “Anyway, we started arguing, and then the shop closed so we decided to go back to Loki’s place to reference some books and figure out who was right, and at one point the arguing just sort of turned into kissing and then it got… yeah.”

“You had sex.” Tommy says blandly, his face deadpan.

“Pretty much.”

Silence reigns for several seconds.

“So _did_ start with angry sex, then?”

“Yeah.”

Tommy purses his lips and nods. “And did you start dating right after that, or…?”

David snorts. “Hell no. Loki avoided me for a week, then hunted me down and asked me what to do because…? Because Loki. So we tried to keep it platonic for another week or two, but we kept ending up in bed together, and after a while we kind of just said ‘fuck it’ and made it an official thing.”

“Sounds more like you said ‘fuck me.’” Tommy grins, eyes squeezed shut.

David rolls his eyes and throws a pillow at Tommy. “You’re not funny.”

“Yes, I am! You smiled!” Tommy laughs, throwing the pillow right back at him.

David dodges and mock-glares at Tommy, tucking the pillow behind his head and lying down against it. “Mine now.”

“It was yours to begin with, dumbass.” Tommy jeers.

“Now it’s mine permanently.” David says with finality.

“That’s boring.” Tommy decides. “You’re boring David.”

“Thought you said I was ten years less boring than everyone else.”

“Everyone else was _even more boring than you_ , and that really ought to be a crime.” Tommy shakes his head in mock disappointment. “Seriously, though, _that’s_ how you got together? Argued about something too smart for the rest of us and then just started fucking?”

David shrugs. “It worked, didn’t it?”

“Can’t argue that.” Tommy acknowledges. “So is the whole big brain thing the only reason you’re attracted to Loki, or…?”

David shakes his head. “Nah, ze’s… trying to be a good person. Trying to be good and incredibly smart and pretty funny and good at telling stories and _very_ easy on the eyes.” He pauses. “Also quite experienced in bed.”

“So you’re ‘no dating the bad boys’ thing doesn’t apply to Loki anymore, then?” Tommy asks, dismissing the rest.

“In multiple ways, yes.” David watches the quick flicker of emotion that crosses Tommy’s face, but as per usual, it’s too fast for him to figure out what Tommy’s actually thinking.

“So Loki’s a girl now?” Tommy asks, almost too casually. David pretends he doesn’t see that; it could mean multiple things, including a curiosity based in personal experience with Loki impersonating Tommy’s own mother.

“Sometimes.” David says instead of calling Tommy out on the unsaid. He knows, at least, that Loki doesn’t mind zir gender identity being shared with people who have reason to know, if only for the sake of pronouns. Given that David’s been using ‘ze/zir’ in every conversation involving Loki since the change in pronouns first occurred, it would be silly to expect people to not ask somehow. Tommy was a little more _blunt_ than he should have been, but that was fine.

“Okay.” Tommy nods. “And that whole suggestion for me to join you guys was a joke, so—”

“Not…” David cuts him off, but takes a second to collect his thoughts halfway through. “Not entirely.”

Tommy gives him a look that reads as ‘I was giving you a chance to back out of this, _why aren’t you taking it._ ’

“Okay, then. Lay it on me. What the hell was up with that, then.” Tommy sighs, resting his head on his arm. David guesses it’s probably so that he can avoid looking at David and showing his own face during what he expects to be a no doubt embarrassing conversation.

“I like Loki, and Loki likes me. But I was fairly open to the idea of dating you before, and Loki likes what ze’s heard about you. We discussed it a couple times, and planned on asking if you open to the idea of entering the relationship, but… not like that.” David falters a bit at the end. Tommy already knows that David had been circling around him before, and then suddenly dropped off a few months ago (due to getting together with Loki, mostly).

“I… don’t know.” Tommy’s voice is muffled, and he doesn’t look up. That’s fine. David can still understand what he’s saying. “I can think about it, but… I haven’t had that much experience in dating, especially not with friends, and I don’t know if I’m…”

David stays quiet as Tommy trails off.

“If I’m ready for something like that.” Tommy says finally, looking up.

David reads between the lines. He knows what else is going on, but he doesn’t push. “That’s fine. If you change your mind, it’s not like you can’t tell me. We _do_ live together.”

That gets him a grin, which he counts as a win.

“I’ll leave you to whatever you’re doing, then.” Tommy gets up and disappears, the papers on the side table rustling in his passing.

“By the way,” David calls over his shoulder. “Laundry’s done!”

“I’ll take care of it!” Tommy calls back. “Just gimme a minute!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you are probably figuring out some of the stuff I've planted here that differs from canon. This is a good thing.


End file.
